


Tech Support Should Be On Speed Dial

by minghaoxu (mikeyfuckingway)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cameo from Jongin, M/M, slight!Chanyeol/Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfuckingway/pseuds/minghaoxu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok pretends to hate Baekhyun but he hates technology more, especially when he has to call tech support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support Should Be On Speed Dial

Minseok banged his head against his head against the desk for the fourth time in the 20 minutes he was there. He eventually decided to make his way to the library desk to grab the phone, he punched the support number in somewhat nervously, “Hello?”  
“Hello, tech support. How can I help you?” Minseok smiled at the voice of the unknown support guy. Minseok always liked listening to his voice. Admittedly, he called him up a lot while in the dorm apartment for ‘help’ with his laptop just to listen to the guys voice. His voice is amazing over the phone, he bet it’s even more amazing in real.  
“Yeah, my computer keeps turning itself off while I’m trying to do my work?” He tried to play cool, even though most of the time it didn’t work and his voice wavered. “Okay I’ll be up there in a minute since it’s after hours”  
“Thanks” He put the phone down and threw himself back into his seat. If he didn’t get the business work done tonight, he might as well dig his own grave ready for his teacher tomorrow. However, he was seeing the tech support. He was actually going to see his face and not just hear his voice. Okay, yeah, Minseok has a little bit of a crush on the voice. But the voice was soothing and adorable and he was actually really helpful with his computers problem. And now he will be in the same room as him, in the near dark, alone, in an empty library while everyone else was in their living spaces. If the face matched the voice then Minseok was actually done for. It’s not like Baekhyun had took the piss out of him enough, fucking roommate getting everything out of him while he got him drunk. He is never getting drunk with Baekhyun alone in the dorm again.

“So, how long has it been like this?” The tech support came in and smiled at him and Minseok kinda stopped breathing. His face was more than expected. Minseok stuttered “Well... We… I...When I started typing on my work, it turned itself off. Then I turned it on and it would keep doing it every time I’d get the work up” He stood up and moved to the side. The other nodded and sat down to start fiddling with the computer, Minseok took this opportunity to eye the unknown support. He had the school’s blue colour as his polo shirt, which looked a little big on him, with the school’s small logo on the left hand chest, he had his name sewn into the other side with a white thread. ‘Jongdae’. Jongdae suited him. However his eyes caught his legs, his thighs looked amazing in those skin tight black jeans. “Could you log in for me?” Minseok shot his eyes to the others face and blushed, “S-sure.”  
Minseok leaned over and typed his log in and password and hit enter. “Minseok? Nice name”  
“Thanks” Minseok blushed even harder and stood straight with his hands together in front of him. He was acting like a soppy teenage girl in love.  
“Which work is it?”  
“Oh the business statistics spreadsheet” Jongdae nodded and clicked onto the work. “So you’re a business student?”  
“Yeah, 2nd year”  
“Nice, my friend does business. You might know him, Baekhyun?”  
 _Fuck_.  
“Yeah, he’s my roommate. We roomed together last year and for some reason I decided to get one of the dorm apartments with him”  
“Oh well tell him I said hi. Anyway, you should be fine now. Anymore problems and you know where I am” Jongdae smiled and left the library. Minseok groaned and fell into the chair, he grabbed his phone and dialed Baekhyun’s number. “Hey Min, you done that work yet? I need your help on section-”  
"Fuck you. Fuck. You. You didn’t tell me you knew the tech?!”  
“Oh I guess you spoke to Jongdae then”  
“I didn’t just speak to him, I saw him. He came to fix the computer since it was _after hours_ ” He attempted to mimic Jongdae’s voice.  
“Lucky for you though, I was an amazing friend and I never told him anything you said. Actually I never spoke of you so you’re fine. What did you think of him after seeing him?” “I’m not talking about it now, I am going to complete this work and you can complete your own goddam section.” “We’ll see” He could tell Baekhyun was smirking evilly through the phone. Minseok hung up on him and threw his phone down and went back to typing.

~

“I swear to god! Does every computer hate me?!” Minseok groaned and let his head fall to the table. “It’s okay Min, not every computer hates you.” Minseok and Baekhyun had decided to go to the library during lunch which was unusually empty and he chose a different computer but yet again, technology fails him once again. Baekhyun was eating noodles with god knows what in that he made the night before, he pointed his chopsticks at his friend after he swallowed his bite. “This means you can ring Jongdae for help”  
“I hate you” Minseok said without venom as he walked to the desk. “No you don’t. I’m your favourite person in the world”  
“No you’re not. I like Kyungsoo. I wish I had roomed with Kyungsoo instead of you. I like him better” Minseok picked the phone up and dialed the support number, “Love you too!” Baekhyun shouted as Minseok heard a ‘Hello, how can I help you?’ come from the end of the line with the voice of Jongdae. “Erm, hi. Yeah, my computer won’t turn” “Okay, I’ll be there in a second” and the line went dead so Minseok made his way back over to Baekhyun. “Normally the techs hate going to the problem, especially Jongdae. Lazy fucker. I guess you’re just special. He must love you just as much as you love him”  
“Shut it” Minseok grabbed one of his chopsticks and threw it at him. “He’s single and you’re single, what’s the problem? I wonder what it’s like to have sex in the library?” Baekhyun wondered “Bet it’s hot.”  
“Maybe you can tell me when you and Chanyeol tick it off your list, just make sure I’m not here doing work first and no because he won’t like me like that” Minseok rolled his eyes and started randomly tapping on the keyboard. “I’m doing the next assignment by hand, I don’t care what the Professor says” He laid his head on the table and scrunched his face up. “Hey Baekhyun, is Minseok okay?” Just the way he said his name had him want to keep his head on the table. “Yeah, he’s just sexually and romantically frustrated” Baekhyun took another big bite. Minseok shot up “I am not sexually frustrated! Just because Chanyeol’s been at home for the past 4 months and you haven’t been getting any doesn’t mean you can put your frustrations on me. I am perfectly fine” Minseok scowled at him.  
“Okay then so if you’re not sexually frustrated then what were you doing the oth-Fuck! That hurt” Baekhyun rubbed his ribs as Minseok growled at him. “I hate you. I want to move in with Kyungsoo, you can go room with Tao. Kyungsoo is less of a dick than you and he’d actually pay me on time for the bills”  
“You make me room with that bastard and I swear to god, I will murder you in your sleep”  
“I’d like to see you try. So yeah, my computer won’t turn on.” Minseok stood up and let Jongdae sit down, not without subtly hitting Baekhyun round the head. “You don’t have any luck with computers do you?” Jongdae chuckled, Minseok laughed, blushed and shook his head. “So Jongdae, you seeing anyone at the moment?” Baekhyun rocked back and asked as a smirk graced his _stupid_ face, obviously he had a plan and Minseok was going to hate it like normal. “Oh erm.. kind of but not really” Jongdae avoided Baekhyun’s gaze. “Who is it?!” Baekhyun’s chair slammed back on the floor in surprise.  
“It’s just a-a thing. It’s not like a relationship. Well not yet… with..erm.. Yixing” Minseok swore he never saw anyone’s jaw drop as fast as Baekhyun’s did in that moment and Minseok’s heart sunk a little . Okay, so he had grown to fall maybe a little bit in love with Jongdae. “Yixing? I thought Yixing was straight!”  
“He’s bi Baekhyun”  
“And why did you never tell me?!”  
“Why are you so bothered? I mean it’s not like anyones been interested in me for 3 years, Yixing has so I thought why not” Jongdae shrugged, still fiddling with the computer. Minseok bit his lip and leaned on the back of Baekhyun’s chair. “Well there you go Minseok, lets hope you have better luck next time” Jongdae stood up and grinned, his smile lighting up his face. “Yeah, lets hope” Minseok sat down and logged on, not seeing the frown on the others face. “Okay well I guess I better be going, I’ll see you later.”  
“Later Jongdae, see you tomorrow at Chanyeol’s arrival party. Tell Yixing to come as well” Baekhyun smiled at him, “Yeah I will” Jongdae glanced to the back of Minseok’s head then walked off. “I’m sorry Min, I honestly didn’t know” Baekhyun turned to his friend desperately as Minseok just kept on typing. “It’s fine, it’s not like anything was going to happen anyway” “It could of!” “I’m not relationship material it’s okay” He shrugged. “Min..-” “Isn’t this work due in tomorrow? Tomorrow’s Friday isn’t it?” Minseok quickly changed the subject. “Yeah it is” Baekhyun turned back to his computer and he kept glancing at the older to see if his straight facial expression had changed, it hadn’t. They didn’t talk for the rest of the day. Minseok went back to the apartment and left Baekhyun to favour curling up in bed with his laptop and a cup of coffee.

~

“Where’s your laptop?” Baekhyun asked as he entered the dorm after his music lecture on Friday, “I need to quickly email some work off” He threw his bag down, Minseok stayed curled on the couch. “It’s broke”  
“Why don’t you ring support?”  
“I was busy this morning and I’m taking it into town tomorrow to get it fixed”  
"Oh for gods sake Minseok, you can’t let things be broke just because you won’t talk to Jongdae.”  
“I can and will, I was probably annoying with the amount of times I rung up. He probably thinks I’m stupid because I can’t even work a computer.”  
“Min, he won’t think that. Don’t be an idiot. You still coming tonight?” Baekhyun sat himself next to the other, Minseok shrugged. “You are and I’m dragging you, I don’t care if you say you’re stronger than me. You are coming, plus Chanyeol wants to see you and Kyungsoo is going so you won’t be alone. Now start getting ready” Baekhyun jumped up and dashed off into his room. Minseok sighed and made for his room knowing arguing with Baekhyun was no use so he might as well make an effort. He slipped into the tightest black jeans he owned and shrugged on a red vest top and his black leather jacket then chose his red trainers to go with it. He styled his hair up and lined his eyes heavily, even adding a bit of black eyeshadow to make them darker, then looked in the mirror. It was very rare he dressed up like this but he might as well flaunt himself tonight and get drunk since it was Friday and he wasn’t one for these kinds of parties. He grabbed his phone and exited his room to see Baekhyun messing around with his belt, he slowly looked up and his eyes went wide.

“Fucking hell, who are you and where is Minseok? Where have you been hiding?” Minseok rolled his eyes as Baekhyun eyed him up and down. “I thought I might as well” Minseok shrugged not thinking he really looked his best but it was different from his normal clothes. “If you don’t get some action tonight, I will pay the bills for months and do your washing and I will help you on anymore work you need to do and I will do the cleaning, I will do everything.”  
“Okay, you don’t need to go that far. I don’t look that good”  
“Min if I wasn’t with Chanyeol, I would have jumped you by now”  
“You could at least get me drunk first” Minseok smiled and let himself be led outside by Baekhyun, “Hell yeah! That is what I’m talking about. I knew you secretly wanted me” He threw his arm around the other and Minseok laughed as they exited the apartment block.

~ 

Minseok kept feeling eyes wander on him but ignored them, it felt kind of nice to know people were looking at him. The party was at Baekhyun’s parents large rented house that they stayed in when they came to visit but they rarely did so it became the party house. Minseok had started the night easy but was soon mixing his drinks and he could feel the effect of it playing with his mind. He was sat crosslegged on the couch when he felt someone sit next to him. “You haven’t called in a while.” Minseok rolled his eyes when he noticed the voice. “I haven’t needed you” Minseok replied to look over at Jongdae. Jongdae was slowly sipping from his cup and looking at the floor, “Baekhyun said your laptop was broke”  
“Yeah well I can get a professional to do that” Okay so Minseok was being a little harsh but he was drunk and he didn’t want to take any shit, he just wanted to be drunk and maybe make out with someone that was far away from Jongdae as possible. “Where’s your boyfriend?” Minseok asked seeing that Jongdae was alone. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s someone I have a thing with and he didn’t want to come, he has dance practice tomorrow and didn’t want to go with a hangover”  
“Ah so he’s a dancer, bet he’s good in bed” Minseok winked and took a gulp from whatever mix he was drinking now. “Yeah, I guess. Look did I do something to you to make you stop calling? I mean I’m sorry for whatever I did, I honestly didn’t mean it”  
“You didn’t do anything. I need another drink” Minseok quickly finished off his in a chung and went to the kitchen where he found Chanyeol practically dry humping Baekhyun against the counter while the shorter was making a fish bowl. “Hey Min, have you seen Jongdae yet? He’s looking pretty hot and fuckable tonight. Do you want to share this with us?” Baekhyun picked up three straws and dumped them into the bowl, Minseok went over and cleared it with them very quickly. “He’s got a boyfriend, I’m not fucking him Baek”  
“Oh come on, it’s Yixing. They’re like two completely different people-”  
“It doesn’t matter. I may be drunk but I’m not a complete dick. I’m not letting him cheat on his boyfriend just because I had a crush on him and sometimes wanted to get into his pants. Also Yixing is a dancer, why would you leave a dancer?”  
“You left a dancer”  
“That’s because he was being a dick, not because he was a dancer. I’d still be with him if he didn’t lie and cheat. But don’t worry, I’m not leaving without at least making out with someone”  
“Okay! The creeps came tonight so be safe”  
“Always am” Minseok grinned and took the drink Chanyeol offered him then made his way back into the main area.

“You look… different.” Minseok turned to find his ex-boyfriend stood behind him, eyes wide. “Yeah, surprising isn’t it. You haven’t changed” Minseok eyed him up, Jongin was still as good looking as before but Minseok wasn’t stupid anymore. “I’ve missed you” Jongin said moving towards him, “Cut the bullshit. Since we’ve split you’ve basically had everyone in this room, I wouldn’t say that was missing me” Minseok leaned against the wall as Jongin stood right in front of him.“I guess. I remember those jeans, you wore them when we met”  
“What a romantic time. I clearly remember you pushing me against this very wall and dry humping me, it was gross”  
“But it was a good party”  
“It was-” Minseok noticed how Jongin kept looking at his mouth then his body then his eyes and so on “-if you’re going to kiss me, fucking kiss me” Minseok put his cup down and grabbed the back of the others neck and bringing him forward. Jongin’s lips automatically attached to Minseok’s mouth and it felt like Minseok was being transported back to last year. January 16th was the date of the party they had met and humped against the same wall then went back to Jongin’s dorm and picked up where they left off since Jongin’s roommate was Chanyeol and he was way too busy with Baekhyun. After that, they had spent 8 amazing months together. That was until Jongin cheated over the summer with his ‘experimental’ best friend and then proceeded to lie and continue to lie even though Minseok knew what he had done. “It would have been a year a few days ago” Jongin mumbled when they pulled apart, panting heavily. Jongin moved his mouth the smallest neck, finding that spot on his neck that made him tremble. _Of course he remembered where it was_. Minseok had managed to slip his hands into Jongin’s hair and Jongin had a firm grip on Minseok’s hips. “That was your fucking fault then wasn’t it” Minseok vice gripped his hair and yanked him back. “I’m not that stupid Jongin, I know what you’re trying to do. If you think you can take me home and fuck me again and try to make up for being a bastard then you must honestly think I’m dumb. If you want to fuck an object, I heard Sehun’s up for a good time when it comes to you” Minseok kneed Jongin and walked off outside. He turned to see Jongin fall, clutching his crotch. He was over the break up but Jongin still deserved it. He found Kyungsoo outside with in the smoking area, holding an unlit cigarette between his fingers. “I didn’t know you smoked?” Minseok questioned as he sat beside him the wall. “I don’t, I took it off Chanyeol and was thinking about it but I don’t know”  
“Well if you don’t want it, can I have it?” Kyungsoo looked at the cigarette then passed it and a lighter to Minseok. Minseok lit it and took a drag and breathed out heavily. “That feels nice” He smiled then looked over at Kyungsoo. “So what happened?” The younger asked, watching Minseok put the cigarette back to his lips. “Well I made out with Jongin”  
“Why?”  
“Because he was there and why not? But if he thinks I’m getting back with him, he can think again. Plus I like making out with people, exes or not. Or as Baekhyun would say and has said it before, I’m showing him what he’s missing. However, at least he’s actually gotten laid since we broke up so he’s not missing much” Minseok flicked ash off and looked up at Kyungsoo. “I like you Kyungsoo, you’re a good human being” Minseok took one last drag and put it out, he then kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek and went back inside. He saw Jongin grumply sat with Sehun and he smirked to himself as he made his way towards the staircase, he needed the toilet before he went home, at least he got to make out with someone even if that someone was an ex. He finished up in the bathroom and was going to go find Baekhyun to say goodbye when he passed the room Baekhyun would stay in. In which he heard groans of ‘ _Fuck Baek_ ’ and moans of ‘ _Harder Chanyeol_ ’ which made him smile and decided not to disturb them. He went back downstairs and passed a mirror. _That dancing fucker left a mark on his neck. Well that’s going to be easy to explain to Baekhyun tomorrow, he’d have to find the cover up_. He left the house, rubbing the mark and made for the walk back to the apartments, luckily it wasn’t that far way.

He was outside his block when someone was shouting his name, he turned to see Jongdae running up to him. “Look Minseok, whatever you think that is happening between me and Yixing is wrong. We aren’t dating”  
“Okay then” Minseok rolled his eyes and typed the keycode in and opened the door, Jongdae grabbed his arm. “We’re not. We were friends with benefits. I used to want a relationship with him but then I don’t know, I met you. It was when I first saw you in the library. I kind of didn’t feel that anymore but everyone had already assumed we were dating so if I made any kind of move on you, they’d call me a cheat and shit and I don’t particularly want to get beaten up by Yixing’s friends for cheating but Yixing told me the other day he was starting to like someone, someone else and I then told him about you and I don’t know, we said we’d keep up the benefits thing until one of us were in some sort of relationship. Today he told me that he asked the guy out and he had said yes. So whatever you and Baekhyun think is wrong because there is nothing like that going on between me and Yixing.” Jongdae huffed, leaning on his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Minseok grabbed his arm and dragged him in and upstairs to his and Baekhyun’s place. He unlocked the door and entered kicking his shoes off, forgetting to switch the lights on as he did so they were in complete darkness apart from the small light next to the couch that was still switched on from earlier. “You might as well come in” He said to Jongdae who was still stood outside the door. He slowly moved in until Minseok grabbed his hand, slammed the door and led him to the couch. He sat him down then straddled him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Jongdae, scared that Minseok might fall, quickly grabbed his thighs. “I saw that you made out with your ex boyfriend tonight”  
“Yeah I did, the little shit left a mark on my neck” Minseok showed him the spot and Jongdae leaned up and placed his mouth over the same spot and chose to bite it a few times then rub his tongue over it, “There, it’s not his mark anymore” Jongdae grinned and Minseok shuffled on his lap to get closer to him. “I’d prefer a lot more of your marks if they’ll replace his”  
“I can arrange that” Jongdae brought Minseok face to his and bit Minseok’s bottom lip which made a groan escape from Minseok’s throat. “I can cure that sexual frustration that Baekhyun mentioned for you if you want me to.”  
“Yes, please do” Minseok rolled his hips into Jongdae’s crotch, Jongdae moaned and placed his mouth on Minseok’s. In Minseok’s opinion, Jongdae was a much better kisser than Jongin and his mouth felt so much better moving against his. Jongdae’s tongue licked against Minseok’s lips until it joined his in his mouth. The shorter started pulling at the others t-shirt with great difficulty until Jongdae helped him by pulling it off himself. Jongdae’s hands couldn’t leave Minseok’s thighs, they felt amazing under his grip. _They’d be more amazing around his waist_. Minseok’s hands slowly ran down Jongdae’s front until he reached the button of his jeans and played with it until it came undone, Minseok quickly shrugged his jacket off and pulled his shirt off and throwing them somewhere in the room. Minseok ground into him once more before climbing off Jongdae and kneeling in front of him. He teased the zip down and eventually pulled his loose jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Jongdae’s head fell against the back of the couch as Minseok breathed around him. Minseok put his hand to good use and wrapped it around his member and slowly moved it up and down, Jongdae would call it torture. Minseok’s tongue soon joined his hand and very lightly licked the tip as he stared up at him. Jongdae was staring at the ceiling, obviously trying to control his breathing and suppressing his moans. “Be as loud as you want, I’ve been wanting to have a competition with our neighbours on who can be the loudest for ages. However, it’s normally Baek and Chanyeol that take part” Minseok smirked and that was when Jongdae let out a long moan.

 _Minseok’s mouth was amazing_ , Jongdae thought as Minseok pulled off the head and smiled up at Jongdae. “As much as I currently love your legs in them jeans, they need to come off” Jongdae grabbed the waistband of Minseok’s jeans as he was standing up and pulled him towards him, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, Jongdae took this opportunity to leave little love bites over Minseok’s stomach and thighs, when he was happy with the areas that were covered in his marks, he pulled down his underwear and Minseok quickly opened the bottom draw of the table and reached to the back and pulled a bottle of lube out and Jongdae gave him a questioning look. “I live with Baekhyun, what else do you expect?” Jongdae nodded and Minseok sat back on the others lap. Jongdae went to take the lube off him until he pulled his arm back. “You don’t need to do anything, I did it earlier-” Minseok whispered in Jongdae’s ear and the taller let his head fall back again and groaned as a mental image of Minseok graced his mind “-I get easily bored” Minseok smirked as he pulled back and emptied some onto his hand then onto Jongdae. When he thought Jongdae was thoroughly covered, he put the bottle on the table behind him and gripped onto Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae held him up as Minseok positioned himself above him then let himself sink down, Minseok moaned loudly as he seated himself properly in his lap. Even though it had been quite a few months since he had actually been laid, he adjusted quite easily plus he loved that tiny bit of pain he got. Jongin used to always push that boundary and would never let Minseok take control like this. _Someone had a reputation to uphold apparently_. So Minseok was grateful that Jongdae let him do it himself and just held his hips while his thumbs rubbed his skin slowly. Minseok rose up and let himself fall quickly, they both emitted loud moans at the action and Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae neck as he continued to gain speed on the others lap. The taller sat up more and moved his lips to Minseok’s collarbones and began to mark which made Minseok let out a particularly loud curse along with Jongdae’s name. When he was done biting Minseok’s chest, he picked him up and laid him down along the couch and leaned over him as he thrust back in. Before Minseok could moan, Jongdae kissed him. Their mouths moved slowly compared to Jongdae’s thrusts who had quickened his pace. Their moans grew louder when Jongdae managed to thrust in a particular direction that made Minseok arch up into the taller and go blurry eyed. “Jongdae, I...-” Minseok didn’t know whether to trust his voice or not so he just kissed Jongdae again until he moaned into his mouth and came in between them. Jongdae rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder and breathily moaned “ _Fuck_ ” until he came undone inside him. Jongdae tried not to squish him by laying on him but his arms collapsed so he laid on his elbows.

“Having fun?” Minseok and Jongdae were trying to get their breaths back when the voice came and they shot up and grabbed their clothes, disregarding their current state. They managed to get their underwear on and Jongdae pulled his jeans on while the thing closet Minseok could grab was his white t-shirt that he had forgot to put away that morning which just about covered him to his thighs. They stood like children who were in trouble while Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood in the doorway laughing. “H-how long have you been there?” Minseok asked, face bright red. Chanyeol and Baekhyun started to mock moaning and touching each other. “ _Jongdae, I…_ ” Baekhyun mimicked Minseok’s voice and carried on moaning while Chanyeol’s “ _Fuck_ ” mimicked Jongdae then they burst out laughing again. “I didn’t know Minseok could be so vocal! He was never that loud with Jongin, obviously Jongin wasn’t as good as he tries to make out to be” Baekhyun stood with his hand on his hip while Chanyeol tried to keep his laughter in. Minseok blushed even harder as Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked towards them. “Sorry Yeol, we can’t drunkenly fuck on the couch like we normally do however the kitchen is free” Baekhyun smirked, “Come on Jongdae” Minseok grabbed his clothes and Jongdae’s hand and dragged him into his room. “Remember to clean the couch tomorrow! And buy your own lube!” Baekhyun shouted after them before dragging Chanyeol into the kitchen and hopping onto the counter.

“They’re dicks and I don’t want to live with Baekhyun anymore” Minseok shoved his clothes into his laundry bin and walked towards his en-suite. “I need a bath” he left the door open as he ran the hot water and emptied some bubble bath into the water, Minseok stood at the doorway. “Want to join?”  
“Yeah I will” Jongdae followed him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. They stripped down and climbed in, with Minseok sitting in between Jongdae’s legs, Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist. “I guess you and Jongin had a very physical relationship” Jongdae started. “Oh god yes, that was we wanted our first year to be about, fun while working hard because we knew it would get harder. I mean we had a lot of problems but it was more physical than emotional. I always wanted a relationship with both but Jongin wanted time with the emotional side. Anyway he is a dick and I hate him, I think I found someone a lot better” Minseok looked up at Jongdae. They relaxed longer in the bath and cleaned off before getting out, Minseok let Jongdae borrow some clothes before they curled up in Minseok’s bed facing each other. “I could get used to this” Jongdae mumbled as he stroked the smallers face, “Same, I want this to not be a one time thing?”  
“I was kind of hoping this would be a much longer thing too.”

~

“Hey, computer boy” Minseok grinned as his boyfriend came into the library and strolled over to them. “Hey Minnie, computer still down?”  
“Yep!” He jumped up and moved to let Jongdae sit down, “Oh Min, I refixed your laptop this morning while you were still asleep before I went to the office” Jongdae smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you!” Minseok leaned over and kissed his cheek, Baekhyun pretended to vomit at the ‘cute’ interaction. Minseok hit him on the head. “Now you know how I used to feel.”  
“Oh Min guess what!” Baekhyun whispered excitedly to his best friend. “What now?”  
“Me and Chanyeol fucked in the library” He grinned as Minseok’s jaw dropped. “Really?!” Baekhyun nodded. “And I was right, it was totally hot” Baekhyun looked proud of himself as he turned to his business work.  
“Me and Jongdae fucked on his desk. Twice”  
“You kinky fuckers!”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this to AFF but let's not talk about that. Plus I can't write smut to save my life so please excuse the failed attempt.


End file.
